Love Never Dies
by adxlunam
Summary: It's been 7 years since Chichiro left the Spirit World, and now she is going back, without Kohaku knowing. Short sappyish story.. Please R&R!


Love Never Dies

By Neko the Hanyou

*NOTICE* I corrected the names, thankies to all who told me. I apologize for the mistake!

A/N- Hey. This is a short story I wrote after watching Spirited Away. I apologize if it is a bit fast paced. Please read and review. 

*~*~*~*

*Chihiro's P.O.V.*

Seven years ago I would have screamed at the statue standing in the entrance. Now I have grown, and things like that don't frighten me anymore. I haven't changed much from when I was ten. (I'm gonna say she's 17, almost 18, okay?) I still am a loner, a hopeless romantic dreamer. But I'm not a scaredy cat. I still tie my hair back in the purple tie. It's never left my presence. Mom said I've filled out into a 'charming young lady', but I still think I'm gangly and a klutz. And I still love him.... The one I'm traveling to see... Kohaku....

I step lightly across the stones, officially entering the Spirit World. It's not dusk quite yet, so I have time to wander around and see how everything changed. My backpack holds very little, only nessacarities and reminders, such as my photos and drawing pad. I'm not returning to the mortal world this time. I'm staying here. Hopefully Granny will let me live with her; otherwise I'll have to work at the bathhouse again. Munching on a carrot stick I brought with me, I headed to the bridge. The sun is beginning to set, and lights are turning on in the little village area. Spirits are starting to appear, going into the food stalls and lining up to get into the bathhouse. Taking a deep breath, I ran across the bridge, sliding in and out between spirits. I kept the breath until I reached the little garden where they can't see me. Popping one berry into my mouth to keep from disappearing, I started down the steps to the broiler room. I knew that Haku wouldn't be back yet, and I was glad. I didn't want anyone to know I was here yet except Kamaji, because they would alert Yubaba, and I did NOT want to go through that again. 

*~*~*~*

*3rd person POV*

"Kamaji!" Came a joyful voice, followed by a girl throwing her arms around the boiler man. He was taken back for a second, then chuckled.

"Granddaughter! Come back, ne?"

"Hai! I'm staying this time too! I'm going to stay with Zeniba."

"I see. Perhaps I will visit you. We've missed you, Lin included."

Chihiro smiled brightly. "Will she be here soon?"

"Right about.... Now." Kamaji said, just as the small door slammed open. 

"CHOW TIME!" Lin, a bath maid, said, coming in and setting the food down. Kamaji eagerly scooped it up. As Lin bent down to feed the dust-like helpers, she glanced over and gasped.

"Sen! You're back!"

Chihiro grinned and hugged the older girl. "I'm back!!"

"Ah, I've missed you kiddo. Someone else has too." She commented with a sly grin. Haku had been moping around ever since Chihiro had left. Chihiro felt herself grow hot. 

".. I've.. I've missed you guys too! Lin, please don't tell Haku I'm here yet. Just tell him that Zeniba wants to see him, kay?"

Lin's grin grew bigger. "I see. A surprise, eh? Okay, I won't tell."

"Thank you so much!" Chihiro grabbed her pack and hugged them again. "I've got to go for now, but I'll come visit, I promise!"

With a final wave, she ran out and down to the train tracks. Kamaji and Lin watched her go silently. 

"She's grown up." Kamaji commented.

"It's been 7 years.." Lin answered, "She's still the same girl inside."

"That's true. She will never change." Kamaji said gruffly, turning back to the machines as Haku entered. He looked back and forth between the two, a bit confused.

"What are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason. Haku, when you get off tonight, Zeniba wants you to come over. Something about a new way to get to the mortal realm." Lin said, gathering up the foodstuff. Kamaji snickered quietly. The girl was good. Haku's eyes widened a bit.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." He said, before going up to Yubaba's office. The two looked at each other and laughed. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

*~*~*~*

Chihiro sat quietly on the train, waiting patiently for the last stop. To pass time, she drew. Glancing down at her drawing, she realized she had drawn a slim water dragon with silver scales and kind jade eyes. Humming a tune from a while back, she smiled as she got off the train, making her way through the swamp, guided by the foot lamp. Knocking on the massive wooden door, she was barely outside five seconds before it swung open and she was enveloped in a hug. 

"Little Sen! How good to see you!"

"Hi Granny!"

"Ah.. uh.. Ah!"

"Hello No-Face!" She greeted the spirit cheerfully. Zeniba took a step back and gave her a good look. 

"My! You've grown into a lovely woman!"

Chihiro smiled. "Thank you Granny."

"How long are you staying for?"

"Well, forever. Granny, can I live with you?"

Zeniba smiled broadly. "Of course! You're always welcome here!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Chihiro cried happily. No-Face cheered also. 

"Am I to guess someone doesn't know you're here yet?"

Chihiro grinned sheepishly. "Yea."

"Well, let's get you inside! I don't need you catching a cold! I have a feeling he'll be here soon enough." Zeniba said, ushering the girl inside. They ate and set up a room just for Chihiro. Zeniba searched through her closets and attic for a dress while Chihiro bathed herself. No-Face wandered around, setting up things in the room. When she was done bathing, No-Face did her hair back in two small braids and the rest hanging straight. (Think Relena Peacecraft's style from Gundam Wing) They deemed her ready just as a strong wind blew. Zeniba smiled. 

"I believe we have a guest. I wonder what lie Lin told him this time?"

Chihiro giggled softly as she lay back on the comfy pillows. Zeniba left the room, taking No-Face along with her. 

'Here we go.. Stay calm Chihiro. It's only Haku........'

*~*~*~*

~*Haku's POV*~

I knocked at Zeniba's door and waited, thinking of was she had come up with. It had taken a lot of energy to make the journeys last time, and Chihiro hadn't even been able to see me. The kind witch opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Haku. I see you received the message?"

"Yes. What did you come up with? Something less energy depleting, perhaps?"

"Yes, yes. Right this way."

Zeniba led me down to where the bedrooms where. No-Face followed, 'ah'-ing happily. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Something was fishy here. Usually Zeniba does her work in the living room. What did she have hiding back here?

I almost ran into her. Because of my zoning, I hadn't realized she stopped at a door.

"In here?"

"Yes. Now go in, and I'll show you."

I looked at her for a moment, then stepped through the doorway. The room was dimly light, with a few candles. The door clicked closed behind me. Turning around, I noticed that Zeniba had shut me in. Muttering angrily about being tricked, I headed towards the bed. Might as well go to sleep. Yubaba and Zeniba were probably having another argument, and I was just a piece to shuffle around. I literally stopped short. On the bed was a girl. A human girl. Taking a closer look, I almost gasped. Chihiro lay fast asleep dressed in a jade gown that showed off her small shoulders. Her hair spilled around her like a halo. Being careful not to wake her, I knelt beside the sleeping angel. Was she really here? Or was I dreaming? Hesitantly, I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, looking straight into mine.

".....Haku...." She sat up suddenly. "HAKU!" She exclaimed, joyfully hugging me.

*~*

~3rd person POV~

Chihiro held Haku in a hug, and burst out in tears, The river spirit held her, a bit in shock.

"Don't cry Chihiro.. Please don't cry."

"You're *sniff* really.. here!"

"Of course I am."

She buried herself in his shirt, inhaling his scent, like fresh rain. Haku held her, stroking her hair, in complete bliss. He was back with his angel. Pulling back some, he lifted her chin and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"There's something I forgot to tell you before you left.... Chihiro.... I love you."

She just stared at him for a few minutes that broke out in a huge smile. "Kohaku, I've loved you forever!" 

They just looked at each other for a moment. Haku leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

Zeniba smiled from out in the living room. No-Face and her had watched the entire exchange from one of her many mirrors. 

"I think we should leave them alone now, don't you?"

"Ah.. uh...ah ah!"

"Yes, I agree completely. They were made for each other."

*~*~**~

Within nine months, Kohaku and Chihiro were married and had a daughter of their own, named Sen after her mother's adventures in the Spirit World. Yubaba let Kohaku do what he wanted, as long as she was able to visit the child, which she considered her Granddaughter. Baby was overjoyed to have a playmate and promised not to make Sen cry. Kamaji and Lin were common visitors to Zeniba's. Even the Radish spirit visited.

The wedding had been set outside of the bathhouse, so everyone could attend. Chihiro wore a simple white dress sprinkled in pearls made by Zeniba and No-Face. Even the River God Chihiro had saved attended. He blessed the couple generously, and their child. They had their own reserved bath in the Bathhouse, a gift from Yubaba. Kamaji and Lin had helped Zeniba build a house for them near hers, so that way they could visit anytime. 

Back in the mortal realm, Chihiro had been determined dead. Only her parents and diary knew the truth. They also had somehow attended the wedding, by Yubaba pulling some strings with the spirits. (They were extremely careful not to eat any of the food!!) 

Kohaku and Chihiro were finally happy, together forever.........in the Spirit World...

*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*

A/N- I told you it was short. What did you think? Please review. And if you want to flame me, make it a good one. ^_^ Ja ne!

A/N 2- Do you really want a sequel about their daughter, Sen? If you do please let me know, because I'm contemplating creating one. 


End file.
